darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
913/914
At the antique shop, the new Leviathan child terrifies David. Synopsis Teaser : Somehow with the return of Barnabas Collins and the Leviathan box, the threat of an all-encompassing evil looms larger over the great house of Collinwood on this dark and sinister night. There are those who remain untouched by it as yet. One of them is Dr. Julia Hoffman. Even she is destined to be affected by it, but only after she recovers from the shock that awaits her at an old mansion not far from Collinsport. Julia arrives at Harrison Monroe's house, saying she has a message from Charles Delaware Tate. The door slowly opens and she walks in. Act I Julia walks into the drawing room at the mansion and is instructed to sit down. A light turns on and she sees Harrison sitting at a table. He looks exactly like Charles Tate and still appears very young. At first, he denies ever living in 1897 and painting Quentin's portrait, but Julia calls his bluff. He says he "killed" Tate about ten years ago and re-branded himself as Harrison Monroe so people would leave him alone. Julia asks him if he can paint a portrait of Chris Jennings, but he says he has lost his ability to paint, and forces Julia to leave, but not before Julia says she will be back. At Collinwood, Roger, David, and Elizabeth are in the drawing room. David is staring aimlessly out the window. Roger asks him what is wrong. David says he is fine, but Roger reveals that Maggie told him he has been acting differently lately. Elizabeth knows why David has been acting strange, but doesn't say anything. In his room, David is reading the Leviathan Book. He returns to the drawing room, and tells Elizabeth they "have to go pay homage to him." They both leave the house, while Roger discovers David is missing from his room. David and Elizabeth arrive at the antique shop and go upstairs to the Chosen Room, and the door opens. Act II An older boy emerges from the Chosen Room. He tells David and Elizabeth he is no longer to be called "Alexander," but will now be called "Michael." Elizabeth tells Michael he is always welcome to come to Collinwood for whatever he may need. Michael instructs Elizabeth that she will leave David at the antique shop. Julia returns to Collinwood. Roger informs her that David is missing, and they both begin to search for him. At the antique shop, Michael tells David that he must be punished for allowing Amy to gain access to the Chosen Room. David's punishment is that he must spend the night at the antique shop, alone and in the dark. He is not allowed to fall asleep, leave, or call for help. Elizabeth returns to Collinwood and tells Roger that David is spending the night in Collinsport with a friend. Act III Julia eavesdrops on Roger and Elizabeth as they argue about David. Elizabeth lies to Roger by telling him that Alex was leaving town tomorrow, and David wasn't sure if he would ever see him again. Roger is still disappointed, but eventually comes to terms with Elizabeth. At the antique shop, David is tormented by many strange noises. He later hears a breathing noise coming from upstairs. The next morning, David tells Michael he has learned his lesson. Julia then arrives at the shop, and is surprised to learn that Alex is no longer there, and Michael will now be staying at the shop for the time being. Julia notices that Michael has the exact same birthmark that Alex and Joseph had. She quickly leaves the store, saying she will return when Carolyn is working. Once she is gone, Michael tells David he knows that Julia is suspecting something, and she must be dealt with immediately. Memorable quotes : Roger: Is Alex the one who visited here last week? : Elizabeth: Yes. : Roger: An abominable boy. ---- : Julia (to Charles Tate): I found a way to transcend time. But you have found a way to suspend time! Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins * David Henesy as David Collins * Roger Davis as Harrison Monroe / Charles Delaware Tate * Michael Maitland as Michael Hackett Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 910. * Roger Davis returns to the cast after an absence of 27 episodes. * First appearance of Michael Maitland as the Leviathan child, the second of three actors to play the role, known in this form as Michael Hackett. * An expected pre-emption for Christmas Day programming occurred here, which was shown instead of Dark Shadows. This episode is "double numbered" with the next one being 914 (913/914) in order to keep the production numbers balanced with the calendar, i.e. Friday episodes ending in a 5 or 0. However, the numbering system is still off by one, originally due to coverage of the splashdown that shifted 891 back by a day. * There is a tape edit as Julia leaves Charles. * Closing credits scene: Harrison Monroe's house exterior. Story * Collinsport Sheriff George Patterson is mentioned, currently in office. He last appeared in 675 and will be succeeded by Sheriff Davenport in 917. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: David: (recalling Michael's words, thinks with M's voice). * TIMELINE: Roger is going to Boston next week. David hasn't been himself this past week (he fell under the influence of the Leviathans in 898). The Leviathan book mentions that a new manifestation will occur after a period of ten days. It was an hour ago when Roger learnt that David is missing. It was the other day when David told Barnabas that Amy went in the chosen room. It was last week when Roger encountered Alexander (occurred in 908). Day 346 begins, and will end in 917. Bloopers and continuity errors * When Charles Tate "disappears", his hand can still be seen on his desk. I don't believe Charles is meant to "disappear." Lights merely go on and off illuminating him or not. There is nothing in the script to suggest he is disappearing. When the lights go off his figure at the end of the scene, both his hands, not just the one on the desk, and his bright shirt are still visible too. * When the Chosen Room door opens at the end of the first act, you can glimpse people moving around through the crack in the door. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 913 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 913/914 - Death and Taxidermy Gallery ( }}) 913a.jpg|Handbags at Dawn 913j.jpg|David & Elizabeth 913p.jpg|Night Creatures 0913/914